The Blue and Yellow Egg!
by XxIchigomewxX
Summary: Amu has an eventful day with the Pervy Ikuto that we all know and love but. Will she chose Ikuto Or Tadase? And What Does This Mysterious Egg Have To Do With Anything? And Why am I still Talking! Read to find out! Includes Amuto/Tadamu First Fan Fic!
1. A New Begining

Whelps

Enjoy My First Fanfic! (This is basically an amuto story, IkutoxAmu)

Chapter 1!

"Amu - Chan!" said the panicking Su, Ran, and Miki. Amu, (11 years old) was rolling in bed waiting to fall back asleep. "AMU-CHAN!!" said the impatient Miki. "What!?" Amu yelled. "T-there's an egg!!" Su was now losing control. "WHAT!!" Amu checked her bed for an egg and sure enough, there was a purple and yellow egg divided in the middle, with pink crosses around the edges. "We have another sister now!" Miki and Ran said excitedly. "……Amu-Chan……you're going to be late for school." Su whispered. Amu had completely forgotten about school. "Oh-No!!" Said Amu franticly running around trying to get ready for school. Amu Put all her eggs (Including Dia) in her pouch and ran downstairs, and out the door.

Amu barley made it to class on time and was franticly trying to catch her breath. Her classmates were whispering around her saying, "O she's late! Cool & Spicy!" These comments made her uneasy….but. She was more concerned about the egg. Nothing had happened in the unusual. The occasional visits from Ikuto, a few x-eggs, and gawking over the "Prince". But what could the egg be for? "Himamori-Chan." But…..why was it purple and yellow. "Himamori- Chan?" Did it have a connection with school, love, looks…..ANYTHING!? "HIMAMORI-CHAN!?" "Yes!" "Please pay attention in class!" "I know that…..stupid." fan boys, "Cool & Spicy!"

Amu hurried home. (More like ran home XD) and when she got home and ran to her room she lost her cool. "NOOOO!! WHAT WAS HOMEWORK!? WHY DO I HAVE A NEW EGG AND WHY AM I SCREAMING?!" Don't Worry! Su everything is better with a cup of tea. su" Su said as she gave Amu a cup of tea. "Thank You!" Amu said as she took a sip of tea. "……..THIS BURNS!! TOO HOT!! WHAAAA!! OH-NO!! I SPILLED SOME ON ME!! HOT, HOT, HOT!! Amu now soaked in tea got up to go change still muttering about if she didn't have tea that wouldn't have happened. As she took of her shirt she felt two hands around her waist. "Guess who?" said the owner of these hands. Amu knew exactly who this was. "I-Ikuto!!" Said the extremely blushing Amu. "Yo." "Ikuto, w-what are you doing here!?" Ikuto grabbed Amu's chin and said in his usual teasing voice, "I'm here to see my girlfriend, whatelse?"

Moonlightvulpix: Oh-No!! Twist And Turns…….

Ikuto: When Do I Kiss Amu?

Moonlightvulpix: In good time Ikuto, in good time.

Amu: What!? Kiss!? –Blushes-

Moonlightvulpix: I don't know……maybe!

Ikuto: Can We Make Out Too!!

Amu: No! Ikuto! No!

Ikuto: Awwwwww!!

Miki: Please Review!

Su: Moonlightvulpix doesn't own us su

Ran: Ideas are welcome!

Yoru: Moonlightvulpix…….Do you like cats?

Moonlightvulpix: Yes, Yes I Do!

Now……. End This Freaking Chapter!! XD


	2. Girlfriend!

Moonlightvulpix: Whelps

Moonlightvulpix: Whelps! My Next Chappy!! :D Well Moonlightvulpix sounds a bit long so call me……Ichigo-Chan!! (Or just Ichigo) Anyways!!

Ichigo: I don't own Shugo Chara! And……..Plz Review!!

"G-girlfriend!?" Amu shuddered. "Yup, _Amu"_ Ikuto said casually, trying to find a hint of blush to continue teasing her. His wishes were answered. Almost on cue, Amu blushed three shades of red. "Yup!? I never said I was your girlfriend!!" Amu almost screamed. "My little Sparrow? Who are you talking to? " Amu's father said while opening her door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SPARROW!?" Papa shrieked. Amu who was still in Ikuto's arms began to blabber uncontrollably.

"Umm…..papathisisIkuto."

"Amu."

"Hesmyfriendthatpassedbyso…"

"Amu!"

"Ithoughthewouldwanttocomeoverandso…"

"AMU!"

"What Ikuto?" Amu finally stopped blabbering but was still in many shades of read, considering she was still in Ikuto's arms. "I'm her boyfriend." Ikuto said while his chin on top of Amu's hair. "WHAT!?" both Amu and her father screamed. Papa what's the matter? " Amu's mother now came to the scene.

YOU CAN'T BE MY LITTLE SPARROW'S BOYFRIEND!!" papa blurted out and broke into tears. "My sparrow isn't ready to go out the nest!!" papa cried. "Oh? Ikuto said as he kissed Amu on the lips. "WHAT" both mama and papa cried! "Later, _Amu_" Ikuto said with a smirk and darted out the window leaving a dumbfounded Amu, and shocked parents. Amu who was overtaken by the kiss Ikuto gave her was now thinking to herself. '_That was my first kiss….but it didn't feel wrong…' _Amu, still overtaken by the kiss now fainted when all this registered into her mind. "Amu-Chan?!" her parents cried. '_O-well I guess I can worry about it tomorrow._' And after that, fell into a deep slumber.

Ichigo-Chan: -Well You Made It Half Way into this Chappy!! YAY!! XD

"Nnngg!" Amu awoke and woke her charas too. "Amu-chi! I'm trying to sleep! Ran yelled. "What?..." Amu lazily looked at her alarm clock. 'Seven……49…..SEVEN FORTY NINE?!' "I'm gonna be late!" Amu shrieked. She hurriedly put on her uniform, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth, and with a final touch, her x hairpin. She grabbed her "egg purse" and ran out the door trying not to be late for school.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase said as Amu was appearing at the gates. "Tadase-kun!" Amu cried with hearts in her eyes. '_Kawai! The prince looks great!'_ –Wiggle- Amu's egg began to shake. Amu was too obsessed with Tadagay and didn't notice the purple and yellow egg begin to shake, and found herself late for class.

Ichigo: Done!! Good thing it's a weekend! XD

Ikuto:……..I only liked one part.

Ichigo: Which One Ikuto-Sempai?

Ikuto:…….Sempai?

Ichigo: Yup I'm a freshman.

Ikuto: Oh

Amu:…….You…..TOOK MY FIRST KISS IKUTO!!

Ikuto: Crap –Runs Away-

Amu: STAY AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!

Ichigo: -.-

Yoru: Plz review, and Ichigo-Chan Doesn't own Shugo Chara! :D

Ichigo: This was longer so YAY!!

But…….there's less amuto in the next Chappy!! D:

-Stupid Tadagay-


	3. I AM KING!

Ichigo: Well I was thinking that I should publish a chapter every three days but my teacher gives me alot of math homework and I suck at math so I know I can do at least 3 chappys a week

Ichigo: Well I was thinking that I should publish a chapter every three days but my teacher gives me alot of math homework and I suck at math so I know I can do at least 3 chappys a week!

(That's a mouth full!)

Now on to the story!!

Lunch at School! (Cafeteria)

"Amu-chi im hungry!" yelled the over energetic Ran.

"What! We just ate!" Amu cried. A few heads turned. "Amu put her hand to her ear and faked she was talking to somebody. "Yeah, call you back." The students continued eating. '_Oh God! This would ruin my "Cool and spicy" image!' _"Amu-Chan!" (Who's the only person who calls her "Amu-Chan?!" Tadagay!) "Tadase-kun! " Amu said as sweetly as she could. Amu- Chan, have you seen Kukai? "No Tadase-kun " Amu said with hearts in her eyes. "Oh, can you tell me if you happen to see him?"

"Sure, Sure! " "Ok, bye Hinamori-Chan!"

"Bye-bye, Prince! " '_Crap'_

"I AM NOT A MEAR SPECIMAN AS A PRINCE! I AM KING!!

WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

A few people started whispering and soon the whole cafeteria was gasping as Tadase was making a scene. Then a yellow blur appeared out of nowhere. (A ghost! XD)

"One-two-three. TADA!!" and Rima had undone Tadase's kingaphobia.

"What?" Tadagay said as he was dumbfounded.

"Yay!! Lunch and a show! Wow great acting Tadase-Sempai! Cool & Spicy" the crowds of students exclaimed.

'_Well that ruined my image of the perfect boyfriend'_

-Rustle- The egg shaked again.

Ichigo: Sorry it's so short! But……Gots to get ready for school tomorrow! (School T T)

Ikuto:……..I wasn't in this chapter….

Amu: Yes! No pervertedness!

Ichigo: Yeah….But I feel sorry for Ikuto so…..

Ikuto&Amu: Soooooo…….

Ichigo: I might make a lemon with you two!

Ikuto: ALL RIGHT!!

Ichigo: YEAH IKUTO-SEMPAI!

Amu:……..What's a Lemon?

Ikuto: You'll see……-Smirk-

Amu: Uh-Oh!!

Ichigo: But only if my viewers want me to!

Sooo……If you want me to make a lemon just review you want me to so I can make it!

Three Reviews needed for me to make a lemon!

Yoru: Ichigo-Chan Doesn't Own Shugo Chara!

Ichigo: If I did Tadagay would back off and Amuto would live on!

Miki: Why are you called Ichigo-Chan?

Ichigo: Because one day me and my friends had a eating contest and we had to eat something healthy so we choose strawberries and I won!

Charas: Creepy.

Amu: Plz Review, Subscribe, and enjoy!


	4. A Start Of A Friendship

Ichigo: OK

**Ichigo: OK! So my reviews for a lemon were answered so I need this chapter here to make it fit in with the story! –Hahaha!- **

**Ikuto: Make the lemon good or you'll regret it….-Smirk-**

**Amu: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A LEMON IS!?**

**Ikuto: You'll see. –Smirk-**

**Amu: -Attacks Ikuto with her pulling his hair-**

**Ikuto: HEY!!**

**Ichigo: -Sweat drops-**

**Enjoy, and review too!! 3**

-After School-

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase yelled as he tried to catch up to Amu. "Tadase-kun!"

"Amu-Chan, well……. I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow….. (It's Friday)

"Well, nothing on my agenda."

"Really!?"

"Yup!"

"So, would you like to"-

"Hi, _Amu-Koi._"

"Thieving Cat!"

"I-Ikuto!?"

Tadase protectively put himself in front of Amu with arms spread out.

"What Kiddy-King?" Ikuto replied as he lifted his hand to rustle Tadase's hair.

"Have you been good controlling your subjects, Kiddy King?" Ikuto smirked as he said this.

"Shutup!" Tadase yelled as he blushed. (Tadagay Blushed!?)

Amu who was still surprised at Ikuto's sudden appearance just noticed to Ikuto called her Amu-Koi.' _Wait im not Ikuto's girlfriend or am I!? Oh!! My head hurts!' _and with that was putting numerous expressions with her thoughts. Ikuto noticed this and an instant smirk appeared on his face.

"Ehh? Amu-Koi surprised that I'm here?" Ikuto said with a sly look on his face.

"Umm….." Amu was still trying to get back to earth.

"Heh. Amu-Koi are you daydreaming about me perverted kid." Ikuto said still smirking.

"Ehh!?" Amu's mind registered this. "P-pervert!"

"Hey. Amu-Koi, lets go on a date."

"Stop, thieving cat!" Tadase shrieked.

"Heh, why should I, Kiddy King." Ikuto smirked on.

"Come, _Amu."_ And with that took Amu, Chara changed with Yoru and flew of into the distance.

**Ichigo: Well Now I gotta do the lemon…..But**

**AmuxIkuto: But…….? **

**Ichigo: Ikuto dies! :D**

**AmuxIkuto: WHAT!?**

**Ichigo: Just Kidding!!**

**Amu: HOW COULD YOU KID ABOUT IKUTO'S DEATH!!**

**Ichigo: Uhh…………….**

**Yoru: Plz Subscribe, Review and Enjoy!!**


End file.
